


New Year's Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir wakes up New Year’s Day to find himself hung over and in Agron’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Day

Nasir awoke his head pounding. He groaned and tried to pull the blankets over his head to block out the sunlight when an arm around his waist prevented him from doing so. He froze, as he looked around at the familiar room. Slowly, he turned over to see Agron sleeping next to him.

Memories of lips and hands running over him assaulted his mind and he quickly pulled out of Agron’s arms. He fell on the floor with a thump, waking Agron. Agron groggily looked over the bed at him, naked and confused. At least Nasir managed to pull the blanket with him and wrapped it around his waist, though Agron had focused immensely on that area the previous night if his memories were correct.

Seeming to realize he was naked as well, Agron reached for another blanket and pulled it over himself, his face as red as Nasir’s. Nasir looked away from Agron, feeling shame wash over him. He should have never drank. He should have toasted in the New Year with a glass of champagne and not had any more than that.

_A gentle hand on his cheek made him turn to look at Agron. There was a look in his eyes that he had seen a million times when Agron looked at him, and every time it made his heart race._

_He could barely hear the rest of their friends as they counted down. Agron leaned in and his lips brushed against Nasir’s in a gentle kiss. He stood there in shock for a few minutes before wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck and kissing him back._

His cheeks heated up more. Agron had initiated it. It seemed like forever before the silence between them broke. “You-you can have the shower first if you want,” Agron said, sounding so broken. “I’ll be downstairs, see what damage the party caused.”

Agron stood up and kept the blanket wrapped around him. He walked over to his dresser and fished out a pair of pants before leaving the bedroom. Nasir sat there for a long moment before grabbing his clothes and going into the shower.

After he was done, he made his way downstairs ready to leave as soon as possible. Their friendship was ruined. He was sure of it. Agron had always been a little handsy when drunk and Nasir was the closet person when the countdown began.

He kept his tears in, refusing to show weakness. He grabbed his shoes and nearly jumped out of his skin when Agron addressed him. He looked up to see Agron cleaning up left over party cups off the floor and furniture. “Leaving already?”

“I have things to do,” Nasir replied, looking away again and lacing his shoes up.

Agron dumped the cups in a trash bag and looked over at Nasir, his expression blank. “I’ll see you later then.”

Nasir stood up and grabbed his jacket. “Yeah, see you later.”

Several weeks passed without Agron and Nasir seeing each other. Nasir’s heart ached. He longed to see his best friend again, but he didn’t know how to face him without it being awkward.

He was at a park on Valentine’s Day when he ran into Agron again. Nasir was walking and taking nature pictures, trying to forget that he was alone when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Agron standing there his hands in his pocket and looking down at the ground.

“Hey,” Agron said shyly, something that very out of character for him. He was never shy about anything.

“Hey,” Nasir replied.

Agron looked around the park. “Nice day, isn’t it?”

Nasir nodded, hating the awkwardness. “Yep.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence and Nasir wanted to just walk away. They couldn’t go back to the way they were, so why try?

“Listen, about New Year’s-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Nasir replied, shrugging it off.

“No, we-we need to talk about this,” Agron said, he finally looked at Nasir. “I-I made a mistake.”

Nasir felt his heart broke and by the look on Agron’s face, it must have shown. “We both did, didn’t we? I let myself fall in love with someone I could never have.” He started to walk away.

Agron grabbed Nasir’s arm, preventing him from walking away. “No, Nasir wait. I-I meant that I shouldn’t have kissed you drunk.”

Nasir turned around, confused. “What are you saying Agron?”

Agron let go of Nasir’s arm and placed his hand on Nasir’s cheek. “I feel in love too. I-I was always just too afraid to say anything.”

Nasir blinked a couple of times. “You-you love me?”

Agron nodded. “I love you, Nasir and I’m so fucking sorry for New Year’s. I-I should have waited until we were sober. Then I could have asked you on a date and done this the proper way.”

Nasir smiled. “You can still do it the proper way.”

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?” Agron asked. “I don’t think we can get into anywhere fancy, but I think I can find someplace nice to eat.”

Nasir felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. “Yes.”

Agron smiled and slipped his hand into Nasir’s. “So, are we official then?”

Nasir nodded. “We’re official.”


End file.
